


Moments After - Amy/Laurie

by Miserable_Ecstasy



Category: Little Women (2019), Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miserable_Ecstasy/pseuds/Miserable_Ecstasy
Summary: At a picnic with her sisters, Amy seeks reassurance about her parenting after hearing some gossip while in town but realises that the only person who can give her the confirmation that she needs is her husband, Laurie.
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Comments: 3
Kudos: 224





	Moments After - Amy/Laurie

**Author's Note:**

> Recently watched Greta Gerwig's 2019 adaption of 'Little Women' and completely fell in love with how she able to tell the love story of Amy and Laurie without diminishing Amys character.  
> Doing this to prove you can have an Amy/Laurie fanfiction without Laurie cheating with Jo.

Amy turns away from Jo still laughing about the most recent adventure her sister had somehow managed to get herself involved in. The three remaining March sisters had decided to have a picnic three weeks after Marmees birthday party. Meg had been the one to decree no husbands or children were allowed to be at the sisters only event. Amy, while longing for Laurie and little Bess was glad for some alone time with her sisters. Recently she had found herself half sick with paranoia at the state of her baby's health, and the gossip of the ladies in town hadn't been helping. Just yesterday she had been on a stroll around town looking for some new warmer clothes for Bess trying to avoid her getting a cough, when she overheard two women whom she had already heard negative things about from Jo telling a shopkeeper that "Poor Mr Laurence he should start organising for a funeral for his child the way his half-crazed wife mothers that sickly looking child". Amy thought about confronting the two women before deciding against and turning on her heel, forgetting about her errand and spending the rest of the day sketching Bess. Even in the company of her sisters, those ladies comments still got to her, and she was hoping for some reassurance that she wasn't as terrible mother as she was perceived to be.  
Amy quickly spoke up realising that she had zoned out for Meg's story about her own children "Do you think I'm a bad mother?". Both sisters started, and Amy realised that she hadn't given much context for such a question and tried to make more sense."It's just..it doesn't take a doctor to see that Bess seems more...frail...than other children her age and Laurie is lovely with her, but sometimes I just can't help but wonder if the problem is....me." Amy looks down for a second unable to make eye contact with either before looking up and holding her head high when she realises that both her sisters were shaking with silent laughter and Jo was shaking her head at her in an all-knowing way. Amy was immediately affronted "Well, thank you for all your seriousness about my concerns" she quickly picked up her skirts and pull herself up from the ground. Amy was quickly thwarted by Meg and Jo both grabbing one of her arms and pulling her back down onto the ground. "Not so fast!" Jo turned from laughing to serious looking and pulled Amy in close looking deeply into her eyes "Amy we were only laughing because it was such an outlandish idea, why every time I see Teddy all he does is rave about the way you are with Beth and how he has never been happier, why suddenly do you have all these concerns?"  
At that moment, Meg spoke up "I understand that Beth seems a bit frail, but in due time she will persevere to be as great a beauty as her mother." Amy perked up at her sister's words but still resisted "But it still doesn't matter how attentive Laurie and I are she remains the same and is barely putting on weight at the same rate as other children." Amy then went on to tell the story from her walk to town and how wretched it made her feel to have such doubts about her made, especially when she was doing all she can. Meg looked thoughtful for a moment and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Jo, suddenly yanking Amy forward and into both their laps. Amy tried to get out but was pushed down lightly by Meg this time stroking her forehead. "It does no good to Bess to have her mother fret as you do so, Laurie is perfectly capable of looking after the child for a few hours and would most definitely agree to do so if you needed some time to take your mind off things." Jo nodded along "Do try to stop comparing her, too she is a special gift to you and Laurie and has no comparison to other children." Amy agreed she and Laurie had been blessed with a child unique to them, and she was lucky that they both agreed on the majority of decisions involved in bringing up their child. "Okay...from now on I'm going to be more grateful for each and every day with the two of them, and I will do this for the rest of my life." Jo laughed and moved to tuck a curl behind Amy's ear "While you are off doing that I'm going have a word with those awful ladies from town about how they don't have any need to worry about 'Poor Mr Laurence' ever again.  
The March sisters laughed as Jo went on to describe the ways she would deal with the ladies and convince them that poor Teddy is of somewhat sound mind and isn't being held captive by the scandalous Amy. They were still revelling in each others company when Meg started before leaning down to whisper into Amy's ear "Look whose here." Amy sat up out of the girl's laps and smiled softly, seeing the people she treasures most. Laurie was wandering along the path that led to their picnic blanket little Bess sitting up in his arms, and her wonderful husband was waving Bess's hand at her while her baby giggled clearly recognising her. When Laurie was a couple meters away, he called over "Sorry for intruding, but we just thought to come to collect this little one Mama so that we could have an early night." The second he reached them he leaned down kissing Amy's forehead and passing her daughter to her, the second Amy had Bess in her arms she felt more reassured snuggling close and sniffing her little wisps of hair covering her head that was just peeking through the numerous blankets Laurie has wrapped her in leaving nothing to chance. Jo and Meg both invited the two to join them for a while, and Laurie looked to her, leaving the decision up to her. Amy shook her head and took Lauries offered a hand to help her up "We best get back, bathtime with this little one always takes quite a bit of time."  
After 5 minutes of bidding farewells and promises to see each other more the Laurence family went on their way enjoying their walk back up to their mansion and the easy time together. Amy was walking along cooing at Bess when she looked up, feeling her husband's eyes on her. "What?" she giggled not used to such a solemn expression on his young face. Laurie looked at her for another second before grabbing her waist and pulling her in closer, he slipped his finger under her chin, lifting up so that they could make eye contact. "I just want you to know that I could never have asked for a better wife and mother for my children. When I see you two together, I am overcome with happiness, I am forever enchanted with you. I see so much of you in our daughter, and it makes me love her so much more. I can only hope that I can love you and cherish our daughter for the rest of our lives together wit..." He broke off the second Amy surged up, capturing him in a passionate kiss. In recent months they had perfected the skill of being able to make out with a baby between them, but both were interested in a bit more than making out. When they broke apart, Amy turned into his shoulder, nestling her head into his neck. She pulled back, and they both looked down at the child in her arms their little miracle. Amy breathed out recognising that she was one of the luckiest people alive and that she had no doubts in their love for Bess. As they continued walking eagerly to get home, Amy had never felt that securing security for her family would have made her the happiest woman in town.


End file.
